


The Shower

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-24
Updated: 2002-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my readers requested a shower scene... and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

Sean felt as though he'd run 10 miles. He stared down at the meter attached to his treadmill and was astonished to see: 4.3. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, determined to run at least 5 before he even thought about slowing down.

"Seems ten times harder to lose weight now than it was a few years ago." He groused. Sean was the first to admit that he had a lazy streak a mile wide and he was already tired of salad. So this whole weight loss thing was becoming damned frustrating.

Deciding to be even tougher on himself, Sean tilted the treadmill so that he'd have to run on a steeper angle and inched the speed up a bit. He hit 'Go' and started to run in place again.

He hadn't been running for more than a minute when Elijah bounced into the room. "Hey, baby!" he said happily. "Wha 'cha doing?"

Incredulous, Sean glanced down and saw an enormous blue eye winking at him. He couldn't help laughing which, of course, threw him off balance. He barely managed to hit 'stop' without toppling over.

"OOPS!" Elijah said, catching his arm. "Careful there." He tried to help Sean regain his balance and grinned up at him. "Maybe an . . . uh . . . 'older' guy like you shouldn't be going so fast on that thing, huh?"

Sean picked up his water bottle and took a long swig. Then he removed the top and doused Elijah with the remains.

"Careful there, SONNY," Sean said, grinning wickedly. "You're apt to get hurt fooling around with the grownup stuff here. Better go play in the sandbox 'till I'm done."

Elijah shook the water out of his hair like a wet dog. Then he leaped up on the treadmill with Sean, and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Ah, I don't mind that you're an old man." He told Sean, trying to nuzzle his neck. "You're MY old man so that makes it OK."

Sean shoved him to the floor and got off the treadmill himself. He wrapped a towel around his neck and leaned on one of the treadmill's long bars. "So help me god, Elijah." he said, "If you EVER call me your 'old man' in front of anyone I'll . . . I'll . . ."

"You'll shuffle over and whack me with your cane?" Elijah suggested with a grin.

Sean leaned over the treadmill, laughing. "OK" he said finally. "Can we quit with the age jokes now?"

"Feeling a bit self conscious?" Elijah asked, still smiling.

"Oh, I guess so." Sean said. "I get the feeling that part of Sam will always be with me." He patted his stomach and sighed.

Elijah could see that Sean really was feeling self-conscious. He was having a hard time losing the extra weight he'd gained for the movie even though he watched what he ate and tried hard to exercise. Elijah could tell he was feeling discouraged.

"Well," Elijah said, walking toward him, "for what it's worth, I think you look great. I think you worry about it too much."

Sean went to the counter where he'd put his six-pack of water. Since he'd emptied the one he'd been drinking on Elijah, he grabbed a fresh bottle. He smiled at him. "Well, I'm happy you think so, but that doesn't help me fit into that closet full of too tight clothes upstairs."

Elijah jumped up and sat on the counter next to him. He put both hands on Sean's shoulders and massaged him firmly. He leaned down until his mouth was practically touching Sean's ear and whispered: "Buy NEW clothes." Then he leaned back and continued his massage. "You're rich enough to afford it." He finished with a shrug.

"AM I?" Sean laughed. "I don't know what YOU'VE heard, but I'm NOT rich enough to afford it!"

Elijah smiled at him. "Well, I am! I'll buy you new clothes!"

Sean wrapped his arms around Elijah's waist. "First off, thank you, baby. You're very sweet. But I can afford to buy my own clothes. And second . . . you're very good at that." He tilted his head toward Elijah's massaging hands.

"You like?" Elijah asked.

"Mmm." Sean purred. "I like very much." He leaned back and grinned at Elijah. "Now you've done it! You've let me know how good you are at giving massages. Now you'll have to be on call all the time. Mr. Astin's private masseuse."

"Fine by me." Elijah said. "Always happy to have an excuse to touch you."

Sean stroked Elijah's soft, dark hair and tugged his face down to be kissed. "You don't need an excuse to touch me." He whispered. "You can touch me anytime you like."

Elijah smiled at him.

"I mean . . . you ARE my personal, private boy-toy aren't you?" Sean said with a wink.

"Sean!" Elijah protested. "I'm hurt! I thought I was your trophy wife!"

Sean toppled forward against Elijah's chest, laughing hysterically. "Oh no." He said weakly, still helpless with laughter. "Trophy wife. Oh my god." Which, in turn, caused Elijah to fall apart laughing.

Sean finally lifted his head. "Well," he said, still laughing. "as much fun, and coincidentally, as mature, as this conversation has been, I'm afraid I have to put an end to all this mature fun-talk and go take a shower."

Elijah's eyes lit up. "Shower?" he said happily. "Hmmm. Shower."

"What?!" Sean said, instantly suspicious.

"Well, it just so happens," Elijah informed him with a completely straight face, "that I happen to be the worlds BEST underwater masseuse."

"Are you suggesting that you share my SHOWER?" Sean said, with fake incredulity.

Elijah didn't catch it at first and looked up quickly to see Sean grinning happily at him. "Well, uh . . . yeah." Elijah half whispered.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" Sean asked Elijah, walking to the bathroom ahead of him.

Elijah trailed after Sean, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious himself. He'd half-expected Sean to turn down his offer to share the shower. He'd never shared a shower with him before and he wasn't quite sure what to expect or even what to do. He walked into the bathroom and glanced up at Sean, chewing on his lip.

Sean caught his look and grinned. "What's the matter, 'worlds best underwater masseuse'? Change your mind?"

Elijah still felt self conscious, but he knew a challenge when he heard one. "Who ME?" he asked, faking a confidence he absolutely did not feel. "Not ME." He started to strip off his clothes. "Did you change YOUR mind?"'

Sean shot him a quick look and started taking his own clothes off. Actually he DID feel rather shy about this but didn't see any way, now, to turn it around. "That's sorta dumb anyway." Sean thought. "I lay in bed with him night after night completely naked. Why should taking a shower together be different?"

But it was. Sean had to admit to himself that it was. "Bathroom stuff." Sean thought, half-laughing. "Bathroom stuff is different."

He looked at Elijah again. He had stripped off his clothes and was fiddling with the shower, trying to get the water to a decent temperature. Sean could tell by the posture of his body that he felt funny too. 'This is silly." Sean thought finally.

He walked over to Elijah and spun him around. Elijah peeked up at him and then quickly ducked his head. Sean laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Elijah's waist. "You feeling shy, sweetie?" he asked softly.

"A little." Elijah admitted. "Though it's totally stupid to feel that way."

"No it's not." Sean said. "Sean's law. Bathroom stuff is different."

Elijah laughed softly. "Sean's law, huh. OK. I'll buy that." He looked up at Sean, able to meet his eyes now. Sean tightened his arms, pulling Elijah against his naked body. "You want to call it off?" Sean asked him.

Suddenly Elijah felt all his shyness fading away. He looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and felt exquisitely painful heat rising within him from the delicious feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. He twined his arms around Sean's neck and kissed him softly, letting his tongue make gentle swirling motions inside Sean's mouth.

He heard Sean moan and pulled back to look into his eyes again. "Not on your life." He murmured.

"Not on my life, what?" Sean asked, half drunk from Elijah's kiss.

"Not on your life do I want to call it off." Elijah told him. "Let's get wet."

Elijah stepped into the shower first. In spite of his brave words and how good Sean had felt, he still felt a little shy. The water felt warm, almost hot, but not quite. Relaxing. He looked around to see what kind of soap was in here. This was the shower that Sean usually used. Elijah used the one upstairs. It helped keep their stuff separate, and it kept Sean from going insane from the way Elijah threw things around in the bathroom.

He picked up a bottle and turned to Sean who was just now getting into the shower. "Minnie Mouse's Bubble Gum Shower Gel?" he yelped?? "What the fuck, Sean?"

Sean laughed and took it from him. "It's from last weekend when Ally spent the night." He looked around. "That's not the only soap in here is it?"

"Uh, yeah." Elijah said. "It is." Sean looked so funny holding the pink bottle with the cap made of mousketeer ears that Elijah giggled insanely. "Use it" he said. "It's YOU."

"We are NOT using THIS!" Sean spouted. ""What's in YOUR bathroom?" he asked with a wink. "Besides underwear that's been lying there for a month, and a half empty beer bottle."

"I'll have you know I intend to DRINK that beer!" Elijah countered. He threw a towel around him and made a mad dash for his bathroom. Sean turned the water off, donned a towel too, and sat on the bathroom counter waiting for Elijah to return.

He was back in short order carrying an array of bottles and jars. "I dunno what all this stuff is." He said, handing half of it to Sean. "What do you think?"

"Where did you GET all this stuff?" Sean asked him. There was shower gel and shampoo of every size, scent and description.

"I dunno." Elijah said, rooting through the bottles that'd he'd tossed onto Sean's counter. "My mom keeps giving them to me."

"Wait!" Sean said. "These two match. Shower gel and shampoo. And at least they're some kind of herbal scent instead of all this flowery stuff. I have to have a talk with your mom."

Elijah giggled. "I want to listen in on that conversation."

Sean giggled too. "Hey." He said to Elijah, who looked up at him. "Was there EVER a time in this whole undertaking when we actually thought that taking a shower together might be romantic? Or even sexy?"

"We had a moment or two a while ago, I seem to remember." Elijah said, grinning at him. "Come on! I have faith in us. Let's give it a shot."

"Well, I'm skeptical." Sean said, winking at him. "But what the hell."

Sean adjusted the water again and hopped in with Elijah right behind him. Elijah moved in back of Sean and grabbed the shower gel and a natural sponge that was lying there. He poured the gel on the sponge and rubbed it all over Sean's back. The water flowing all over him felt good, and so did Sean's skin under his hands. He reached up a bit and massaged his shoulders the way he had been before, continuing the massage all the way down his back.

"Mmmm." Sean murmured. "That feels so good." He leaned his head back, as if to nuzzle Elijah. The sponge had felt good, but Elijah's hands felt better. They moved over his back with tenderness, but with a firm enough touch that Sean's sore muscles felt soothed. Elijah pulled on his arm. "Turn around." He said. Sean turned.

Elijah moved the sponge all over Sean's chest and arms. Then he handed the sponge to Sean and began to massage the muscles of his chest and arms the same way he had massaged his back.

Sean moved the sponge over as much of Elijah's body as he could reach then dropped the sponge and ran his hands over Elijah's back and sides.

Elijah felt his breath rush in and out, body burning with desire from the movement of Sean's hands. His own hands moved over the hardness of Sean's chest with no pretense of doing massage. His chest was slick with soapy, slippery wetness. He slid his hands slowly across the hard, warm muscles of his chest, loving the way Sean's skin felt under his fingers. He grazed a nipple and felt Sean's breath catch in his throat. Loving his response, Elijah caressed both Sean's nipples with thumbs slick with soap and water. Sean moaned low in his throat and arched against Elijah.

Elijah grabbed for the soap, wanting to make his hands even slicker, but Sean had had enough. He grabbed Elijah's wrists and pulled his arms up so that they encircled Sean's neck. He wrapped his own arms around Elijah's waist and pulled him close. Elijah smiled and clung to him. "You're getting me all soapy." He whispered in his ear.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Sean murmured back.

Sean's hands moved gently over Elijah's body. The soap had made him soft and slippery and Sean's hands slid easily against his skin. Softly. Fingertips sliding against his body with nothing to hinder them. Gliding against Elijah's sides and back. Sean loosened his hold and leaned back a bit so he could move his hands over Elijah's chest. Smooth skin coasted beneath his fingers, hearing Elijah gasp, feeling him gasp, seeing his eyes close and his head tip back until water sprayed over his face and into his half open mouth.

"Sean. Sean." Elijah moaned. His hands grasped Sean's arms and Sean leaned back against the wall to balance them both. His fingertips still floated across Elijah's soapy chest, skating softly over a nipple and then, seeing him arch toward Sean's hands in response, sliding back again. And again.

Elijah whimpered his name, and Sean pulled him against his body. Both of them soapy and slick, they slid against each other until both of them were moaning. Sean pressed his mouth against Elijah's kissing him slowly, deeply, his tongue darting repeatedly inside Elijah's mouth. The warm water flowing over them seemed to be another pair of hands stroking them both, touching them. Moaning, Elijah reached down and grasped Sean's cock. Water and soap had left his skin smooth, though feeling the hardness of his arousal was nearly enough to make Elijah come. Sean immediately thrust against Elijah's hand, whimpering against his throat, hands clenched in his hair.

Moments later Elijah felt Sean's hand cover him. For a few breathless minutes they both grasped and moved their hands over each other's slippery, swollen flesh. Both of them were whimpering each other's name. Both of them arching and thrusting to meet each other's hand while the warm water poured over their straining bodies.

"Sean. Oh, Sean, please!" Elijah cried, throwing his arms around Sean's neck and lifting to wind his legs around Sean's hips. Sean caught him and pressed him back against the wall, and suddenly they were bucking and colliding in perfect rhythm.

Their mouths moved together in a fierce, demanding kiss. Sean fought for breath and then reclaimed Elijah's mouth, adoring his lips as he always had. He sipped them as though they were all that he thirsted and hungered for, whimpering Elijah's name. He felt Elijah's beautiful, swollen mouth open and the silky touch of his tongue. For a long breathless moment their mouths and tongues slid together moistly. Moaning, Elijah suckled Sean's tongue gently and Sean felt his knees buckling. He grabbed hard at the shower wall, clinging to Elijah's writhing body with his other arm.

"Sean!" Elijah cried. "Oh. God. I'm coming." His head was thrown back, thudding against the shower wall, teeth clenched, straining toward Sean's body.

Sean moved as frantically as Elijah, thrusting against him until he heard Elijah cry out his name, and felt his body shudder convulsively. Sean lowered his head against Elijah's shoulder groaning in blissful agony until his body was wracked with great shuddering, clenching spasms of release.

Sean managed to keep his feet, though he wasn't sure how. He heard Elijah's voice saying his name and it seemed to be coming from a great distance. Then, slowly, his head cleared and he heard: "Sean. Seanie. God. I love you." Elijah was clinging to him and his body was still tightly pressed against Sean's, but he had lowered his legs and was standing on his own.

Sean was trembling all over. He grabbed Elijah and spun him around 'till they were both standing directly under the flowing, warm water. Letting it wash over them, cleansing them, soothing them, easing their quivering bodies into relaxation.

He looked down at Elijah and smiled. "Well?" he whispered. "You clean?"

They both burst into laughter. "Who fucking CARES." Elijah said, kissing him again and again. "Jesus, Sean. That was incredible."

Sean kissed him back. "I know." He said in a shaky voice.

"You're the most amazing lover." Elijah murmured against his mouth. "God, I want you to know that. I want you to know how you make me feel. It's like dying and going to heaven."

Sean looked at him and Elijah could see that he had tears in his eyes. He kissed Elijah tenderly and held him impossibly tight for a long, long moment. Elijah could tell that Sean couldn't speak. Was too full of feelings to speak. Elijah clung to him too, whispering his name, feeling enraptured.

'We're amazing together." Sean finally murmured after a few minutes. He kissed Elijah's neck and shoulders, then turned off the water and guided him out of the shower. "Water's getting cold." He said. "Time to get out."

They stumbled upstairs to Sean's bed and fell into it, still trembling from their lovemaking. "Is it time for bed?" Elijah asked.

"It is as far as I'M concerned." Sean said with a laugh. "Unless you have something better to do."

Elijah dove under the covers and pulled Sean in behind him. Turning around, he nestled his body against Sean's, tucking his head into Sean's neck. "Nite nite." He murmured.

"Love you, baby." Sean said, kissing his cheek.

"I'd suggest we make love again," Elijah said from against Sean's neck, "but then we'd have to take another shower and I'm not sure I could live through another one of those today."

Sean laughed softly and kissed his cheek again. "Go to sleep."

And . . .they did.


End file.
